Earned it
by TruestofLove09
Summary: Emma couldn't shake this feeling anymore. There is no way of denying it anymore. She broke the only rule they had; don't fall in love. Warning: f/f smut. don't like, don' read.


**Disclaimer: don't own OUAT. wish i did but i don't.**

**A/N: This is my first f/f smut story. Please don't be afraid, comment/review all that fun stuff so i can get better. Thank you and Enjoy:)**

Earned it

Emma couldn't shake this feeling anymore. There is no way of denying it anymore. She broke the only rule they had; don't fall in love. She should have known that she would. How could she not, she is a natural rule breaker. Plus her lover is near perfection. She is gorgeous, intelligent, sassy. She could go on forever if she could. _Shit, what am I going to do?_ She thought to herself as she paced her office.

"I see you are finally putting that brain of yours to use" A sultry voice said from the doorway

"Shit" Emma jumped a bit "Regina you scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry, dear." Regina crossed the office and sat on the Sheriff's desk, crossing her legs. "I would have warned you if you answered your phone"

Emma took a deep breath at the sight of Regina on her desk. It took her mind to many, many possibilities. _I can't screw this up_. Regina had her malicious smirk on. She knew how much the blonde sheriff was affected by her. It's the same one that the blonde had on the brunette, even though Regina would deny it till her dying breath.

"What do you want, Madame Mayor?" Emma said impatiently

"Well if I'm at the Sheriff's office" she looked into those green eyes that captivated her "I must want the Sheriff"

Emma swallowed. It was these things that let her fall in love with the brunette. Regina wanted her, she could have anyone but no she wanted her. She finally got function of her body and went to stand in front of the Mayor. She leaned in and started kissing Regina's neck.

"Is that so?" she whispered into her neck

"Hmmm" Regina hummed

"Is this what you wanted?" Emma said as her hands trailed her body and stopped at her breast

Regina gasped and arched into the blonde's touch. She could feel the fire behind the touch even through her clothes. Emma pulled away to see Regina's face. Those dark honey orbs were looking at her, those full red lips were slightly parted. How can she not love this woman when she looked like this? The slight separation was enough to give Regina's brain oxygen. She remembered what she came in for.

"Actually Sheriff" she said a bit too breathless for her liking "I came to invite you to dinner"

"Dinner?" Emma's eyebrows shot up "as in a date?"

"As in Henry has a sleep over tonight so the house is going to be all ours. We can do anything without holding back" Regina said in a deep, low voice

Emma groaned. "Yes. I absolutely accept"

"Good. Then I will see you at 6 sharp" Regina got out of Emma's grip, got up, and headed towards the door "Don't be late" and left.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she muttered.

* * *

6 pm rolled around and Emma was already on the porch of the Mayor's house. The big brass 108 was staring at her. She felt nervous for a weird reason. _Maybe cause this is the first time you two are going to sit down and eat_. Emma raised her hand and knock on the white door. Regina quickly opened the door and caught sight of what the blonde was wearing. She was sporting a black tux with a white dress shirt and a skinny black tie. Her hair was up in a messy braid.

_Mission _accomplished Emma mentally patted herself for her outfit. She knew Regina was going to look breathtakingly beautiful so she had to step up. She was not going to be underdressed. And of course Regina looked breathtaking. She had a short sleeve red dress that stop at mid-thigh with a low cut that put her cleavage on display. Her shoulder length hair was perfectly coiffed and her makeup was on point. Emma noticed that she had a height advantage right now. She look down to see that the Mayor didn't have any shoes on.

"Well Madam Mayor, looks like you were the one not ready by 6" Emma teased

Regina looked down. _Shit._ "Ummm I like cooking while im barefoot" she admitted. "Come in Sheriff" she turned around and got her black designer heels on. Emma came in and stood in the middle of the foyer.

"Oh… right. Umm- I got you something" She stuttered nervously. Regina looked at the blonde and noticed she didn't have anything in her hands. She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait" Emma said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands did the motion she been practicing for days. Regina saw white smoke surround the Sheriff's hands. When it disappear a beautiful bouquet of red roses appeared.

"For you" Emma said grinning proudly at her work.

"Thank you Emma" Regina said smiling "They are beautiful"

"But not as beautiful as you" Emma flinched at her corniness.

"Are you going soft on me Sheriff?" Regina asked

"No" she immediately

"Okay good" Regina went to the kitchen and found a crystal vase to put her flowers in "you know th-"

"The rules." Emma finished for her "yeah, I remember. I was there" she said a bit angrily

"If you don't like it there is the door, Ms. Swan" Regina said in a monotone voice

Emma clenched her fists "I will stay"

"Good. Now go sit down. Dinner is ready"

Emma went to the dining room. The table had two places set up for them. She sat down and waited for Regina. _Damn those rules. Why in the fuck did I agree to them?_ Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of her favorite dish. Regina came out with a pan of lasagna. She served the food and the wine and sat down in front of her lover. Emma took a bite of her dinner and moaned.

"Regina, this is delicious" she said after she swallowed her first bite "I love your lasagna"

Regina laughed "I bet you tell that to anyone that to anyone that gives you food"

"Nope" Emma shook her head and keep going without thinking "there is only one thing that I love more than you lasagna" Emma froze mentally smacking the shit out of herself.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, her tone curious "What is it?"

_Shit shit shit shit, nice going Swan. Now how are you getting out of this one?_ The blonde swallowed and cleared her throat "Well it's really not that important"

"Well if it tops my lasagna I would like to know"

"And then what? Threaten to destroy it if it's the last thing you do?" she smiled to show she was teasing

Regina shrugged her shoulders "possibly"

* * *

Dinner went on without another slip. When dinner was done with Regina remove the plates and went to wash them. She jumped in surprise when she felt the blonde's strong arms wrap around her waist. Shivers went down her spine as Emma lips went up and down her neck, kissing and nipping. Regina moaned when Emma sucked lightly at a particular spot behind her ear. She turned to face her lover and kiss her. She felt Emma's tongue swipe her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Regina gave it to her immediately. As their kiss deepen, their hold on each tighten. Emma broke away first to take a breath

"Bed?" she asked

Regina bit her lip and nodded. They made their way upstairs stopping at every surface and wall they encounter. Their passion for each heighten by every passing moment. Emma slammed Regina into the wall at the bottom of the staircase. She lifted her a bit so Regina can get a hint of what she wanted. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist right away. Her dress rising slightly and her hot core making contact with Emma's belt. Hearing the brunette's moan encouraged Emma to explore her more. Her pale hands trailed up tan legs. Emma moaned when realized that there was no barrier that kept her from Regina's heat.

"Like what you feel Sheriff?" Regina's sultry voice whispered in Emma's ear

"Oh you know it Madam Mayor" Emma whispered into her neck "you know exactly how wet you get me"

Regina moaned in response. "I suggest you get me into bed now Miss Swan"

"Your wish is my command, your Majesty"

White smoke enveloped both of them and they appeared against Regina's door. Regina looked down her hallway and raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

Emma shrugged "sorry too distracted. But it was close enough" she leaned for another heated kiss. Emma walked in with Regina still on her. She kicked that door closed without worrying about locking it. There was no kid in the house to walk in on them. She put her brunette lover down and turned her.

"As much as I love this dress" she started to pull the zipper down "it has got to go" she kissed the revealed skin. She pushed the dress off tan shoulders and turned her lover around. Regina was standing there completely naked.

"Like what you see Sheriff?" Regina asked as she did her typical hand on the hip stand

"Emma. Call me Emma now" the blonde responded

"Well then, _Emma"_ Regina grabbed the blonde's tie "you are overdressed. But don't worry im about to fix that" and pulled her closer for a kiss.

Soon the blonde's clothes were off her and on the floor. Emma put Regina on the bed and crawled on top of her. She stared a moment into Regina's eyes, getting lost in those brown orbs. _I love you_ she thought

"Emma?" Regina asked. Emma panicked thinking she said it out loud.

"Yes?" she responded shakenly

Regina just kept staring at her then she looked down at her lips "j-just kiss me" and the blonde did. Pale hands went to the body they spend months getting to know. She knew what made the brunette moan and whimper. She enjoyed knowing all of that. She worshiped her like never before. Her mouth made her way down to Regina's breasts. Regina inhaled sharply and wrapped her fingers around golden hair when the blonde took a brown nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it lightly at first when harder. Regina moaned loudly when she bit down lightly. Emma knew that was going to happen, she smirked into the brunette's chest. Emma started to move down when she felt Regina's pressure on her hair. She trailed her lips down the brunette's body, the loose hair of the braid slightly tickling the brunette. Regina loved it when that happened. Regina could feel Emma's lips going up her thigh, slowly reaching the place she need the blonde most. The first touch of the blonde's tongue was like heaven to Regina. She arched up looking for more contact. Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips to keep her steady as Emma kept her rhythm, slowly bring Regina to the edge.

"More" Regina moaned

"As you wish" Emma whispered into the brunette's heat. Her fingers slightly teasing her hole.

"Emmaa" Regina panted "please-"

Emma buried two fingers right away, not being able to deny her temptress any longer. Emma loved the way Regina felt. She loved the way Regina got when she was close. Regina pulled Emma up to be able to kiss her. Regina's wall closed in on Emma's fingers tightly. Regina bit Emma's shoulder as she came. One hand on the blonde's shoulder and the other fisted on the sheets. Emma kept going letting Regina ride out her orgasm. She stopped when she felt the brunette go slack. Regina opened her eyes, not noticing when she closed them.

"Hi" Emma said to her softly

"Hey" she responded with a smile. Regina leaned up to capture the swollen lips that were hovering above her "It's my turn now" she said as she got to work on her blonde lover.

* * *

The night and early morning was spend in a hot, sweaty embrace. They couldn't get enough of each other. When they were both sated and satisfied, they fell asleep. Emma awoke late morning to find half of Regina's body on top of her. She loved the days she could wake up like this. She leaned down and lightly kissed the top of Regina's head, not wanting to wake her yet. She looked up at the ceiling contemplating what she was going to do. She knew that if she told her Regina what she felt their arrangement will end. Emma didn't want that. If this was the only way she could have her she will take what she can. She let out a frustrated sigh

"Why is it so hard?" She whispered to herself "why can't love just me easy for me just once"

Unknowingly to the blonde, Regina had heard what she said. Emma had started unconsciously tracing her hand over the brunette's back. Regina stayed in shock for a moment. _Love? Did the Savior love me?_ Emma leaned in on Regina's head against

"I love you Regina but I can't never let you know"

Regina's courage surged up "Well it's a little too late for that, dear"

Emma jumped at the sound of Regina's voice, consequently falling off the bed.

"Re-Regina" she said as she got up "look, I can explain"

"There is no need to explain" Regina said in a cold voice "you knew the rules and you violated them"

"Regina please listen" Emma begged. Regina got up and headed to her ensuite. She could not deal with this right now. Emma got hold of her wrist and turned her around "please Regina listen"

Regina struggled against the Savior's arms "let me go Miss Swan"

"No" Emma held her tighter "not until you listen to what I have to say"

"Fine. Talk" Regina stopped struggling

"Umm… okay… I know you said that the one rule you had was don't fall in love with you. But Regina, how can I not? You are intelligent and beautiful. You are a great mother, you are brave, and you are strong. You challenge me the same way I challenge you. I want to be with you Regina and if you let me I will always be with you. I got your back. Please Regina, give me a chance. A chance to show you that you are loved."

"Emma…" Regina began "I can't"

"Why the not?" Emma asked

"Because…" she looked for a reason "because I'm a villain. I don't deserve a happy ending"

"Fall in love with you has been like magic, powerful. I can't get you out of my head, I only see you. I agreed to this arrangement because it's what I'm used to. But I don't want it anymore. Regina you are what I expected it and that is good. Great, actually. I care for you deeply."

"But…"

"No buts Regina." She took Regina's hands "you are perfect to me. You are definitely worth it. And you obviously deserve your happy ending. You know why?"

"Why?" Regina asked

"Because you worked for it. Tooth and nail you fought for it and that is why you have earned it."

Regina brown eyes were fill with unshed tears. She knew that she couldn't keep fighting her feeling for the insufferable blonde. She had to try one more time, it was an impulse.

"Emma, no I-"

"Regina, please. Give me the chance. I know you think our love would be tragic and that is why you don't pay it no mind. But you yourself know that is a lie. I know we agreed no strings attached many months ago but I know that you felt the same spark I felt our first night together. Regina Mills you earned your happy ending, please let me be the one you share it with"

Regina stood there. Emma had just poured her heart out to her and she wasn't strong enough to deny it

"Emma" Regina said as she looked into those emerald eyes full of love "I love you too, Emma Swan" she cupped the blonde's face and kissed her. Emma felt her heart flutter at Regina's confession. When they broke apart Emma had the biggest grin on her face.

"Okay now that that is over and done with. Let's celebrate"

* * *

"Wow" Mary Margaret said at the end of Emma's much edited version of her story

"Yeah" Ruby said "I can't believe she fell for those lyrics"

"What lyrics?" Regina asked from behind them. Emma flinched at her tone and looked at her mom and Ruby for help.

Ruby jumped up "oh wow, look at the time. I need to go… wash some dishes" and scurried to the kitchen. Regina's gaze went to Snow

"Well I'm off to find Charming… again" she said quickly, throwing an apologetic look to Emma

"Traitors" Emma whispered as she turned to see her beautiful girlfriend "I love you?" she said hopefully

'I love you too, dear" Regina answered back "now talk"


End file.
